


Beach fun

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Out of Character, Semi-Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: All the Z fighters go to the beach on a hot day. The weather isn't the only thing that's hot though... GokuxVegeta.





	Beach fun

**Author's Note:**

> Beach fun
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Sand, wind, water, deceitful Goku, LEMON, vengeful Vegeta.
> 
> Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!! NOT MINE!!!!! NOT MINE!!!!!!
> 
> Rating: NC-17

It was a beautiful clear skied sunny day and all the Z warriors had decided to go to the beach.  
  
The sand was pleasantly hot and the sun shone down gently, warming their skins without burning. The ocean was sparkling clear blue…almost shimmering invitingly. The perfect day for a trip to the beach.  
  
Everyone had turned up, even Piccolo who was usually too busy meditating to attend the ‘trivial meetings only for fun’.  
  
Even Vegeta, who usually avoided meetings with everyone like the plague, was there, sitting in the sun’s gentle rays in a pair of navy pair of almost tight-fitting swim shorts…almost indecent for the trip. But he had insisted on wearing them and no one had really said anything to him, knowing he wouldn’t go if he didn’t get his way.  
  
However, Goku didn’t really mind them as he stared at Vegeta, almost longingly as he got up and walked along the beach, his hips swaying almost invitingly as he took a quick glimpse over his shoulder at his fellow Saiyan.  
  
To anyone who would’ve been watching, it would’ve looked as if the two were flirting. Well…it would’ve looked to anyone who was watching…and suspected it anyway…  
  
But no one who was there suspected this and their coy looks and smiles were passed off as them being friendly. Who would suspect it anyway? Two men who were once rivals, flirting?   
  
Yeah right, and Frieza, Cell and Buu were going to dance the ballet in HFIL.  
  
However, they were flirting…so Frieza, Cell and Buu must be pretty damn good at ballet.  
  
-  
  
Vegeta carried on walking along the beach and further away from the group, silently hoping Goku would follow before sitting on the soft sand and staring out at the beautiful blue sea.  
  
He sighed and stared out at the serene image, hoping the sea breeze would flow over his skin and cool him down. The smouldering gazes that Goku had been giving him were turning him on and he wasn’t sure if they should engage in any sexual activity while their families were around.  
  
And although that thought turned him on immensely, he didn’t want to risk getting caught. Their families had no idea whatsoever, and, although the most they’d done together was suck each other off…he was sure that this time Goku would want more than that.  
  
-  
  
Goku sat in the sunlight, his blond hair swaying in the breeze softly. Yes, his blond hair. After he’d turned Super Saiyan, his hair and eyes had refused to go back to black…or so he said.  
  
His green eyes glittered as he watched the shimmering sea, thinking dirty thoughts about the man who had just walked off.  
  
 _Those eyes…those deep, dark, gorgeous eyes…that beautiful silken spiky hair…shimmering bronze skin…his big cock…his tight, firm ass…_  
  
A huge perverted grin swept across his face and he stood up from the hot sand, brushing it off his baggy orange swim shorts before following the path the older Saiyan had taken, holding 2 canned drinks.  
  
He found Vegeta sitting quite a far distance from the rest of the group and sat to his left, offering him a cool drink. Vegeta accepted it with a small smile and a nod of his head.  
  
“Kakarott.” That was his thank you. Always had been, always would be. Goku smiled. He knew that better than anyone else, but now, all he wanted to hear was his name being screamed from those lips.  
  
“I thought you’d like a drink Vegeta. It’s kinda hot today, isn’t it?”  
  
-  
  
Vegeta nodded, knowing Goku wasn’t talking about the weather, but their appearances.  
  
“Yes, it’s very hot today Kakarott.” He felt Goku crawl a bit closer and he began to drink his can slowly. He noticed Goku's feverish lusty eyes on him and blushed lightly, trying to ignore him.  
  
But it was very difficult to ignore him when he was barely dressed, looked so good and was right next to him, looking at him so lustfully.  
  
Suddenly, Goku began purring and inched even closer. He was taken aback as Goku began nuzzling his neck.  
  
“Kakarott! What are you doing?” He gasped out, unable to stop a purr bursting out of his throat at the arousing nuzzling. He blushed deeply when Goku's hands began stroking across his chest and pulled away suddenly. “No…not here…not now…”  
  
Goku pulled away and grinned at him perversely.  
  
“Why not Vegeta? You seem to like the idea…” Vegeta’s face flushed deeply.  
  
“You perverted kinky bastard…”  
  
-  
  
Goku grinned. He had Vegeta right where he wanted him…and this time the Prince wasn’t going to escape. He wasn’t going to talk his way out of it.  
  
Not this time.  
  
He nuzzled Vegeta's neck more and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist. Vegeta began growling and pushed him off.  
  
“Calm down!” Vegeta growled angrily, his eyes flashing in warning. Goku grinned and grabbed Vegeta’s hand, placing it in his swim shorts so Vegeta could feel how aroused he was.  
  
“You need it as much as I do…” Goku purred seductively. Vegeta's face was bright red and he pulled his hand away, before grabbing the shorts and pulling them wide open, pouring his drink into them.  
  
“Calm yourself!” Vegeta growled, starting to stand up and walk away. Goku’s face was red with anger and arousal. He was not getting away! He jumped on Vegeta, pinning his back to the sand and before Vegeta could react, he grabbed the smaller Saiyan’s legs and spread them wide, holding on to his ankles as he stood up. “Kaka-” Vegeta stopped, mid word as Goku's foot began massaging his aching need. Goku watched, purring as Vegeta's head tilted back, moaning.  
  
“You like that?” He asked in a husky voice, still purring at the flushed expression on Vegeta’s face. Vegeta panted heavily, his eyes half-lidded as he stared up at the sky. Vegeta murmured incoherently and Goku purred louder.  
  
-  
  
Vegeta had failed all conscious thought as Goku's foot kept massaging his arousal, making him hornier and needier by the second. He forgot where they were, he forgot who they were with…he forgot his resistance and just moaned.  
  
He heard a chuckle and then his feet were released and Goku crawled over him, pinning his hands on either side of his head, pinning him lightly to the floor as he straddled over Vegeta’s thighs. Goku moaned his name, then lay on top of him, kissing him passionately and rubbing sinuously against him. He shivered under the hot body on top of him, struggling to free his wrists and gripping Goku's bicep with his hand as soon as it was freed, wrapping the other around Goku's neck and kissing him back just as passionately.  
  
Goku backed off from kissing him and pressed two fingers into his mouth, pushing them in as deep as he could. Vegeta felt a deep scarlet blush burn his whole face and almost choked on Goku's fingers, hearing Goku purr his name. Then the fingers were gone and the taller Saiyan began sucking on his nipple.  
  
“Kaka-!!!” Vegeta yelled when Goku's other hand slipped into his shorts, before ripping them off and then the wetted fingers pushed into his entrance without warning.  
  
“Vegeta…relax…” Goku purred to him. He was finding it incredibly difficult though; there were fingers inside of his ass for fuck’s sake!!! And he knew Goku was about to take their relationship further than he was ready to.  
  
But it was a bit too late now.  
  
-  
  
Goku purred as Vegeta panted beneath him, a blush across his cheeks, and lusty eyes. He could tell Vegeta was going to let him have his way and he purred louder happily.  
  
Slowly, he removed his fingers from inside Vegeta and scanned his eyes down the nude form hungrily. He idly noticed that Vegeta’s blush grew deeper and he smirked. He gently kissed Vegeta's chest and pulled down his orange swim shorts, kicking them to the side, next to Vegeta's ripped pair. He slowly lifted Vegeta's hips to his groin and moaned as his erection rubbed against Vegeta’s entrance.  
  
“Vegeta…” He moaned. He heard Vegeta moan in response and shivered. That moan made him want Vegeta even more… “D-Do you want this?”  
  
Vegeta’s arms linked around his neck and Vegeta leaned up, giving him a passionate kiss.  
  
 _I’ll take that as a yes…_  
  
He moaned into Vegeta’s kiss and moved more firmly between the other Saiyan’s legs, pressing against his entrance harder with another shiver. It was going to be really hard restraining himself…it was his first time with Vegeta and he wanted Vegeta to enjoy it as much as he knew he would.  
  
Vegeta's legs draped around his waist and he groaned needily. He wanted to take Vegeta so bad…fuck him so hard…  
  
“I’m ready Kakarott…” Vegeta groaned back, his head tilted back a bit, exposing his beautifully bronzed neck. Goku licked up Vegeta's neck with the tip of his tongue teasingly as he slowly began to press into Vegeta’s entrance. The shorter Saiyan moaned and dug his hands into the skin of his back and he thrust forward, sheathing himself completely.  
  
“God…Vegeta…”  
  
-  
  
Vegeta panted heavily as he felt Goku push into him fully and gasped at how strangely full and complete he felt. He winced at the pain, but quickly hid his facial expression. He needed to do this now.  
  
“Are you okay?” He nodded. It hurt a bit, but he could handle a bit of pain. Goku looked at him in concern and he managed a smile.  
  
“I’m fine…” Goku smiled back at him and slowly slid out, until only the tip was in, before thrusting deeply into him. He arched his back off the floor and fought down a loud groan. God, that felt so god! “M-More…” He whimpered, his hands trying to grab something, but only getting sand which ran through his fingers.  
  
Suddenly, he was thrust into at a wild and savage pace, a hand gripping his hair painfully and the erection inside of him pushing deeper. He whimpered quietly as Goku thrust harder into him and groaned, licking at his ear lustfully.  
  
“God…you feel great Vegeta…” Goku groaned, thrusting faster into him and moaning. Tears ran down his cheeks at the unexpected fast pace and he closed his eyes tightly as Goku moaned and purred above him, panting his name.  
  
He turned his head to the side and gasped as Goku nipped up his neck and thrust even harder into him, a feral growl/purr rumbling in his throat. Vegeta whimpered and just lay there, letting Goku have his way when Goku stopped, and looked at him again.  
  
Goku looked at him in concern and kissed his cheek softly. He tilted the angle of Vegeta’s hips and thrust again, hitting deep inside him and making his eyes widen in surprise.  
  
-  
  
Goku purred at the look of pleasure on Vegeta's face. It was intoxicating. He groaned and thrust again, watching with hungry eyes as Vegeta moaned and blushed, panting heavily up at him, passion in his eyes. He panted and kissed Vegeta’s chin lovingly. This felt so right…  
  
But did it feel right to Vegeta? He couldn’t tell…  
  
He decided not to let that bother him so much. If it had felt wrong to Vegeta, he would’ve said something…right?  
  
Right?  
  
He saw the tears running down Vegeta's cheeks and grew afraid. What if he was hurting Vegeta? Vegeta arched up at him and moaned, clinging at his back frantically. He shivered. Nope. He definitely wasn’t hurting Vegeta…  
  
“M-More…please…Kakarott…” Vegeta groaned, clawing at his back and wrapping his legs around his hips tighter. He was all too happy to fulfil that wish as he thrust harder, faster and deeper into his new lover.  
  
“Mmmmm…Vegeta…” He groaned, purring. Vegeta cling to him tightly, crying out his pleasure for all to hear miles around and Goku shivered as Vegeta screamed his name so passionately.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta began to tense around him and he whimpered. He didn’t want it to end yet…  
  
“Ka…Ka…” Vegeta groaned, tossing his head from side to side and arching his back in pleasure. Goku looked at him for one second and wrapped his hand around Vegeta's arousal, stroking it in time with his thrusts and noticing Vegeta flush with pleasure. “KA…KA…!” Vegeta's muscles spasmed around him and he groaned loudly, thrusting harder and deeper.  
  
“Vegeta…”  
  
-  
  
Vegeta was close. He was so close he could almost feel it. It felt so good…  
  
“KAKA…” He groaned, feeling Goku's grip on his erection get tighter and the strokes get needier. They were both close. But he couldn’t take it any more!!! “KAKAROTT!!!!!” He screamed, his hips jerking wildly as he came all over Goku's hand. He fell back, spent and moaned as Goku thrust in a few more times.  
  
“VEGETA!!!!” Hot bursts of liquid splashed into him and he moaned from the pleasure overload, almost passing out. Large gentle hands refused to let him sleep though and he was picked up.  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself and Goku in his room at Capsule Corps. Goku was smiling gently at him and grinned.  
  
“You need some swim shorts…I kinda ripped your other pair…” Goku said with a blush. Vegeta sighed and pulled a pair out of his underwear draw, slipping them on quickly, noticing both of them were still covered in cum, sand and sweat.  
  
“We need to shower Kakarott.” He said exasperatedly and began to walk towards the showers when Goku pulled him up against him and they re-appeared on the beach. “How are we supposed to clean ourselves now?” Vegeta hissed, caught unaware as Goku dragged him over to the sea and threw him in head first.  
  
He swam to the surface and glared at the other saiyan who just laughed at him and dived in. He _would_ get Goku back for this…Dende as his witness, he _would_ get him back.  
  
However, at the time, Dende was at the beach with everyone else, unaware of anything they had done…or Vegeta's threat.


End file.
